


Suck It

by kkaebs614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, enjoy i guess?, lucky snake, stubborn chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebs614/pseuds/kkaebs614
Summary: Frenemies Chanyeol and Baekhyun were partnered in their school’s camping. As they climbed the mountain, they were supposed to help each other.In everything.“You.....want me to strip?”“Stop your dirty mind, Byun. Of course you have to strip. How else would I suck the venom of that snake? Who even gets bitten in their butt? Are you dumb or something?”“Hey! In my defense, you pushed me down on the tree roots to sit and then there’s the snake! This is absolutely your fault.”“Whatever, I guess we’re even after I suck your ass.”“Don’t ever say that again, Park. I swear to God, I will end you.”“I wouldn’t be caught dead speaking on this to anyone, Byun. I’m as embarassed as you are. Let’s just get this over with, no one has to know.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seagean18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/gifts).



> Hello~ this is Missy and I hope you like this story! This was just supposed to be a prompt but one of my fave writer said that they want to read it so here I am, butchering my prompt haha. Hope you enjoy this, Miss Sean! And to you dear reader, thank you for giving my story a chance! <3

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in the same circle of friends. They were once the best of friends — the ones who the others thought were dating — but how did they end up hating each other so much? 

Simple. It’s because of a  _ game _ . 

A stupid reason if you were to ask Kyungsoo, to be honest.

But it was a serious one for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The two were the most competitive people their friends know. 

And so when Playstation announced that they will release a Limited Edition game with only five copies for Seoul, the two have been prepared to use drastic measures.

As someone who barely leaves their room to play, Baekhyun thought he deserves it more than anyone because gaming is basically his life and he spent the entire year saving for it.

Chanyeol, as a good friend who has a lot of money, decided that he will use his connections to buy it for Baekhyun. Besides, they can always share if he ended up securing just one, right? 

But Baekhyun didn’t know that. As soon as Chanyeol arrived at the smaller’s room holding his brand new limited edition Playstation, which he got by pulling some strings, the smaller had already been furious. 

They were immature and they did not know better. Baekhyun has said some things that he later on regretted and Chanyeol has been too hurt to explain himself.

The next day, their circle of friends were baffled because the noisiest duo kept to themselves. They did not even sit together when they were always attached on the hip. 

Where there’s Baekhyun, there’s Chanyeol. 

Fourteen year old Baekhyun and Chanyeol were a bunch of immature brats.

Imagine the shock of their friends and the whole school when Chanyeol began to pick on Baekhyun. Baekhyun, his best friend. 

The taller one would often pick on Baekhyun’s height and all of the little things that he secretly loves. Not that the smaller knew.

Baekhyun had been prepared to say sorry. He knew he was at fault because he did not even let Chanyeol explain. He was immature and it’s not like it’s Chanyeol’s fault that he was born rich. Baekhyun just thought that it was kind of unfair and it had hurt his feelings.

Baekhyun had been rehearsing what he would say to Chanyeol and because he was preoccupied, he did not notice the tall man that was standing in the middle of the hallway, thus bumping into him rather harshly. 

Baekhyun sat on the floor, massaging his butt and when he looked up, he saw Chαnyeol peering down at him. Of course, it was the taller who he bumped into. What an unlucky day. 

“C-Chanyeol I——,” 

“Watch where you’re going, Byun.  _ You wouldn’t be able to pay my hospital bills if you had hurt me anyway. _ ” And Chanyeol walked away.

Baekhyun was fuming. He was angry, but more than that, he was sad and disappointed. He thought Chanyeol was his best friend. It hurts him. It was one thing to pick on him but to make fun of his family’s financial situation is another. It’s like Chanyeol has forgotten how fond Bαekhyun’s mom is of him. His mom who worked hard to raise him by herself when his dad walked away on them. Chanyeol was such an ass for that. 

Needless to say, Baekhyun never said sorry for what he said about the game and Chanyeol never said sorry for making fun of Baekhyun’s financial situation. 

But that doesn’t mean they weren’t guilty.

They were teenagers and their pride was higher than the clouds.

They still hung out with the rest of the gang, but it just wasn’t the same. Junmyeon often reprimanded the two for being so loud, but even he couldn’t deny that he missed the usual friendly banter the two are often engaged at. 

The gang missed Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  _ The old them _ .

Six years later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now 20 years old, but that doesn’t mean they knew better. The two have officially declared that they were each other’s nemesis. 

It's just out of pure bad luck that they attend the same school even in college.

Baekhyun swore Chanyeol was following him. 

The gang is still complete, Baekhyun is majoring in Music because he wanted to have his own Music school. Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Sehun are taking up Business Management for they all have a family business that they were expected to inherit in the near future. Jongin, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo are taking up a degree in Performing Arts, because they are artists and they deserve to be on the stage. 

Whilst Minseok and Yixing took up a medical degree. They claimed that they look really good on a lab coat. They weren’t wrong though. 

Although the gang find Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s banter annoying, they also find it amusing and with the camping trip that their school has planned coming up, the gang cooked up a plan to make Chanyeol and Baekhyun okay.

As the student council president, Junmyeon was tasked to submit a list of activities for the upcoming trip and he did not pass on the chance to make this trip worthwhile for his annoying friends. 

They were to hike in a mountain, and Junmyeon suggested that they do it in pairs.

“I think we shouldn’t partner those that are in the same department so we could all extend our social circle. What do you think?” Junmyeon asked the council. 

“That’s great, but that’s also a lot of work. How would we partner them all up?”

_ “Leave that up to me.” _ The student council president said with a devilishly handsome smirk on his face. 

The council could only shudder in fright because of that. Their president doesn’t smirk! He is always all smiles and rainbows. 

This would be interesting.

  
  


***

At last, the gang’s most awaited day finally came. They were on separate buses because it depends on their courses, but they were all buzzing with excitement. 

Everyone except Baekhyun. He hates these kinds of activities. He is a homebody. He prefers his games rather than these strenuous activities. 

The smaller huffed as he plopped down on his seat. He put on his earphones and he decided that he will just sleep on the entire ride to the camping site. Baekhyun nodded, that sounds like a plan. 

As a certified spoiled brat, Chanyeol rode on his own car, driven by his own driver. He just doesn’t want to be in the same place as that many people. He’s irritable when it’s noisy, but it’s alright when he’s the one making the noise. The man has double standards.

Chanyeol was that handsome person in their college who everyone wants to date yet he doesn’t give a fuck. 

His friends are just the ones he had since middle school and that’s alright for him. He did not go to school to make friends, he’s there to learn. Besides, the gang was already more than enough. 

Chanyeol was excited, he likes these kinds of activities. Truth to be told, he’s not a homebody, he doesn’t even play games that much. He’s not so fond of computer games, but that’s what Baekhyun loves the most so that’s how they hung out in the past. 

This is the kind of fun Chanyeol wants. The one where he could use all his strength and even if he ends up sore and hurting at the end of the day, he finds it worth it. 

Chanyeol was adventurous. He was a free soul, and he loves nature. 

Chanyeol rolled down the window of his car when he noticed that the roads were starting to be filled with green. They’re already near the camping site. 

He inhaled the scent of the countryside, the rich scent of the forest and the unpolluted air. He loves this. He can’t wait to win all of the activities that the student council has planned. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Baekhyun, wake up. We’re already here.” Baekhyun’s seatmate nudged him. 

Baekhyun flicked his eyes outside the window. He can already see the mountain that they were supposed to camp on and to be honest, it’s  _ ethereal _ . Baekhyun may be a homebody, but he appreciates nature. 

The small male stretched his hand upwards and yawned. He stood up and started gathering his things. They were asked to fall in line as soon as they were out of the bus and Baekhyun can see Chanyeol coming out of his  _ luxurious  _ car at the corner of his eyes. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. His other friends were rich too, but they rode on the bus just like normal students. Chanyeol is such a spoiled brat.

The whiny male still hasn't seen his other friends, but that’s alright because they were allowed to choose who they’ll share their tent with and Kyungsoo offered that he and Baekhyun share the former’s tent so he’ll see them later. 

As Baekhyun made his way to the line, he can hear Junmyeon’s faint voice asking them not to be rowdy and act like the college students that they are. Of course, no one listened the first time.

After everyone settled — which took a lot of time, by the way — Junmyeon began explaining the activities that will take place that day. 

“Okay everyone! Listen carefully! As it is almost lunch time, you are free to go to the lodge for now. They serve lunch there and the school has already paid for that. But be sure to come back here in an hour because I’ll tell you the rest of the activities later. Have a hearty lunch!” Junmyeon said in his big ass megaphone.

Everyone hooted and proceeded to find their friends. Baekhyun stayed rooted on his spot. As the group’s  _ baby _ , he knew his friends would look for him in no time. 

And as Baekhyun expected, he can already see his Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung making their way to him and he knows it’s just a matter of seconds before the others find him too. Besides, the parking lot was already vacated by the students, all of them eager to eat lunch. 

“Why do we always need to gather where he is? Is he dumb? Can’t he look for us like we always do to him? What a baby.” Chanyeol said, startling Baekhyun who has his back turned on the taller. 

The smaller male rolled his eyes. “Then go to wherever you want. It’s not like I want you to look for me, asshole.” 

Their friends could only shake their heads. They were too tired because of the trip and they don’t want to deal with the two’s bullshit. 

_ Yet.  _

“Stop fighting, you two. Let’s just eat. I’m starving.” Yixing said, already walking away. 

“Okay, hyung.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun said simultaneously, still glaring at each other. 

Sehun sighed. His hyungs are stubborn.  _ Thank God it wouldn’t be long _ . He smiled to himself. 

  
  
  


After their lunch, everyone proceeded in their own department’s lines. 

Junmyeon stood in front and began explaining the first event for today which is mountain climbing. 

“Everyone, the first activity that we have planned today is Mountain Climbing. We will pair you into two and you have to help each other in everything.” The student council president started. 

“We already paired you beforehand and your partner wouldn’t be in the same department as you are because it wouldn’t hurt to gain a new friend, right?.”

“You are tasked to gather three kinds of flags that we have put up beforehand. Whoever gets the most flag will win. Everyone, got it?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yes, President!” Everyone shouted, clearly excited. 

“Now, please open the lid of the bracelet that we have given you, you’ll see the name of your partner there and their department. If you have a question, just come to any student council member. We will be assisting you. That’s all.” 

Baekhyun eyed the bracelet that he had beautifully wrapped in his wrist. He’s suddenly nervous. If the student council was the one who paired them, there's a chance that his hyung paired him with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun shook his head. It can’t be. His hyung loves him and he wouldn’t throw him to a lion, right? 

But as Bαaekhyun opened his bracelet, his heartbeat quickened as he saw a letter  _ C _ . He opened it hastily and there he saw his nemesis’s name. 

_ Fuck. It can’t be.  _

Baekhyun was busy planning how to kill his Junmyeon hyung when he felt a tap in his shoulder. He turned around and he saw Chanyeol. 

“Let’s just get this over with. I always do these kinds of things so I’m in charge here, okay? Just…. Just follow my lead and don’t die.” Chanyeol said, eyeing Baekhyun’s frail body that clearly wasn’t built for such strenuous activities. 

“O-okay.” Baekhyun managed to squeak out, his brain still hasn’t processed that he will be climbing that mountain with his nemesis. 

It would be better to be paired to a total stranger than this jerk, but Baekhyun knew that Chnyeol is good with these things. They’re in the same circle of friends, he knew of Chanyeol’s trips because he talks about it to them. 

Even if Baekhyun felt quite uncomfortable, he knew he would be safe with Chanyeol. 

“Everyone already found their partner?” Junmyeon asked and was answered by a chorus of Yes.

“In that case, let’s start! In 3, 2, 1! Enjoy climbing everyone!”

Baekhyun was about to run when Chanyeol held the collar of his windbreaker. “Don’t run, you’ll get tired fast. Let’s just walk.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he thought Chanyeol was competitive? Why is he acting like that? It works for Baekhyun, he guessed. The smaller shrugged his shoulders and followed Chanyeol who is starting to trek already. 

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun was tired, they have been walking for an hour and a half now and he really wants to take a rest, but his partner isn’t even sweating and Baekhyun won’t say anything because he doesn’t want to be called a baby. 

_ He can do this. _

They already have two flags and they just need to find the last one so they could go back down, but it seems like the council put the last one at the very top. 

Chanyeol can very well see that Baekhyun was exhausted, but if Baekhyun prefers to die out of exhaustion than to talk to him then so be it. 

In all the time they spent climbing the mountain, no one has said a thing. It’s like they’re strangers, when the truth is they are friends.  _ They always have been.  _

But Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. Baekhyun was smaller than he is and he isn’t built for these activities. The smaller’s about to faint yet he still wouldn’t say a thing!

“Yah, Byun, let’s take a break first.” Chanyeol called Baekhyun who was walking ahead of him. 

Chanyeol contained his giggles, the smaller’s legs were shaking because of strain, but still acts tough. 

“What?! I thought you wanted to win this? Let’s just go. I have never pegged you to be such a weakling. I thought you’re the expert? Are you tired already?” Baekhyun rattled, his hands even quoting the word expert in the air. 

Chanyeol laughed. “No, I’m not tired, but you are. So sit the fuck down before I make you.”

Baekhyun was startled, he thought the taller man didn't notice his tiredness or he simply just didn't care, but Baekhyun won’t back down. He is quite stubborn.

“Me? Tired? Just say that you wanted to rest instead of pinning it on to me.” He said, scoffing. 

“That’s it.” 

Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun down the tree roots where the smaller stood beforehand. He was adamant on making the smaller rest. 

Baekhyun yelled, his face contorting in pain. Chanyeol thought he sprained his ankle and he was about to kneel down to examine it when he noticed a tail at Baekhyun’s foot. 

“Chanyeol! Something just bit my buttcheeks and it fucking burns! Oh my God! It hurts!” Baekhyun cried to the taller.

“ _ B _ , don’t move, okay? I’m going to pick you up, don’t shout. Don’t panic. Close your eyes.” 

Baekhyun nodded his head, blindly trusting the taller and not noticing that Chanyeol just called him ‘B’, just like what he did in the past. 

Chanyeol slowly picked Baekhyun up, careful not to touch the snake that was slowly crawling out. He saw the snake crawl away and only then did he ask Baekhyun to open his eyes. 

The taller man put Baekhyun down on the tree again after inspecting it, making sure that nothing would hurt Baekhyun again. 

“Chanyeol, help me, it hurts and it burns so much. I think I’m going to die. Oh God I’m going to die. Please tell my mom I love her so much.” Baekhyun wailed. 

Chanyeol calmed himself, he knew what to do in these situations, he just never expected to be in one. 

“B, you got bitten by a snake and I need you to call for assistance. You have your phone with you right? Call 911 and inform Junmyeon hyung. I will need to examine the bite.” 

“W-what? S-snake? Oh my God, I’m going to die!” Baekhyun replied, crying.

“No, you won’t. I won’t let you. This isn’t recommended, but I would still try. Now I need you to take off your pants.”

“You…..you want me to strip?”

“Stop your dirty mind for a minute, Byun. Of course, you have to strip. How else would I suck the venom? Who even gets bitten in their butt? Are you dumb or something?”

“Hey! You pushed me down! This is absolutely your fault!”

“Whatever, just call 911 and we’re even after I suck your ass.”

“Don’t ever say that again, Park. I swear to God, I will end you.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead speaking on this to anyone, Byun. I’m as embarrassed as you are. Let’s just get this over with, no one has to know.”

Baekhyun slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered it until he’s butt naked. Chanyeol was flustered, but he wouldn’t show that. Stubborn man. 

Chanyeol whistled,  _ “Nice ass, Byun.” _

“Stop it! Just do what you have to. I want to live.” 

Slowly, Chanyeol took a blade in his backpack and made a small cut in from one of the bite to the other, Baekhyun hissed in pain and Chanyeol shushed him. 

When he saw that blood was slowly gushing out of the wound, he attached his lips to Baekhyun’s butt and he sucked. 

He spit the blood every time his mouth feels somewhat full. When blood stopped coming out, he dressed the wound and pulled up Baekhyun’s pants. 

  
  
  
  


Behind a tree, not so far away from them, Sehun and Jongin saw everything. At a distance, what their hyungs were doing looks so erotic. 

And that’s what the two told their friends later on. 

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up and made his way down the mountain, that flag be damned,  _ his best friend _ needed medical attention. 

The medical team that they had called met them in the middle and Baekhyun was taken care of. 

Chanyeol could finally breathe. 

Baekhyun was taken to the hospital and the gang visited him as soon as the camping trip ended. 

  
  
  


“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked, his other friends are surrounding his bed and honestly, Baekhyun feels so loved. 

He had a near death experience and if it wasn’t for Chanyeol, Baekhyun would be dead by now. He owes Chanyeol his second life.

Speaking of the dumbass, he had never visited Baekhyun. He felt like he was at fault for what happened. 

He could’ve lost his best friend because of his recklessness.

Yes, they have fought, but Baekhyun is the only one who ever understood him. He’s still his best friend. 

_ He will always be.  _

And he couldn’t live with the fact that he had almost killed his best friend because of being reckless. If only he didn’t shove Baekhyun down that tree. 

Chanyeol also thought about their fight. If he had lost Baekhyun that day, he would be gone without even hearing Chanyeol’s sorry and explanation. 

Chanyeol is realizing how much of an ass he was. 

And because of that, he felt like he didn’t deserve to see Baekhyun at all. 

Baekhyun was released a week later. And Chanyeol didn’t even visit him once. 

With renewed vigor, Baekhyun made his way to the Business Management’s building. He will thank Chanyeol and say sorry for the past. They needed to clear everything up. 

He had realized a lot of things ever since he had that near death experience. 

_ He wants Chanyeol in his life. Not as his enemy. But as his best friend.  _

_ What he truly is.  _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Baekhyun made his way to Chanyeol’s classroom. He knew Chanyeol was about to go to his Business Math class and that’s where his feet took him. 

He peeked inside the classroom and Chanyeol wasn’t there. There’s still ten minutes left so maybe the taller will come later. 

Baekhyun stood outside the classroom for twenty minutes and even when the Professor started his class, there’s no Chanyeol in sight. Defeated, Baekhyun started to walk away. 

“Hey, Baek, what are you doing here?” Luckily, Baekhyun bumped into Sehun. 

“I was looking for Chanyeol.” 

“Chanyeol hyung? I saw him on his way to the rooftop. Why?” Sehun asked, wiggling his brows playfully. 

“I need to talk to him.” Baekhyun eyed Sehun. What the hell is this kid smiling on about?

“Good luck, hyung.”

“O-kay? Thank you, I guess?”

Sehun giggled.  _ What the hell does this kid know that he does not?  _

Baekhyun shook his head, he’ll deal with Sehun later. One weird friend at a time. For now, he really needs to talk to Park Chanyeol. 

The small male made his way to the rooftop, his steps echoing through the walls. He pushed open the door and there he saw him. 

Chanyeol was leaning on the metal bars of the rooftop with an unreadable expression on his face. Dare Baekhyun say it, he looks kind of sad. 

Baekhyun slowly approached him, “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

It was awkward, they haven’t been speaking to each other as much for the last six years, but this is the first time that they had an awkward silence. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath.

“C-Chanyeol I—-.”

“Baekhyun I’m——.”

The two laughed. What kind of cliche drama are they in right now?

“You go first.” Baekhyun urged. 

Chanyeol nodded, “I just want to say that I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for the things that I’ve said in the past. I have no excuse. I was an ass and you did not deserve that. Maybe you don’t know this, but I talked to your mom a week after that.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“I told her that I’m sorry and that I’ve said mean things to you and that I don’t deserve her kindness, but do you know what your mom told me? She told me that I’m just a kid and I probably don’t know better and that she will always treat me like her son because I’m your friend.”

“I visit her weekly. You don’t know that, right? I told her not to tell you. You’re too cooped up in your room to notice anyway and it’s not like you care. I had hurt you.” Chanyeol chuckled to himself. Baekhyun’s watching him with a soft smile on his face. 

He knows. Of course he knew. Baekhyun and his mom are the only ones in their house so unless her mom has a secret boyfriend, it doesn’t explain the booming laughter of a man he can hear downstairs every Sunday.

“Baekhyun, I….I’m sorry.” Chαnyeol ducked his head and if it wasn’t for the shaking of his shoulders, Baekhyun wouldn’t know that the taller was crying.

_ Holy shit, Chanyeol was crying.  _

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry. I’m not mad, I have forgiven you a long time ago, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun forcefully made Chanyeol look at him.

“You should be, I almost killed you!” And the taller downright wailed. The burden that he had been carrying all these time pouring out of him. 

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol. “But you didn’t. You saved me Chanyeol. The doctors said that if you did not carry me down and did not do first aid, then I couldn’t have survived.”

“See? I almost killed you!”

“Sshhh. You did not. You saved me. It’s not your fault that you were worried about me and it’s not your fault that you wanted me to rest. It’s my fault for being stubborn.”

“No, it isn’t your fault. I’m sorry for being reckless.”

“It wasn’t our fault. It’s that stupid snake’s fault.” Baekhyun joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun broke the hug to look at the taller’s face. 

“I’m sorry, B. I just… I can’t live with myself knowing that I had hurt the person I care for the most. The thought that you almost died and I didn’t even say sorry for everything, pains me.”

“I’m sorry too, Chanyeol. For being stubborn and for not letting you explain. But you have to forgive yourself for what happened because I don’t blame you at all. You did what you had to, lifesaver.”

“Thank you, B. I promise to take care of you from now on. Friends?”

“No.”

“W-what?”

_ “Best friends.” _

_ “Right. Best friends.” _

A comfortable silence ensued. The two were watching as the sky turned orange. Sunset. Goodbye. They have officially closed that chapter of their lives. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are now off to a new chapter of their lives. A chapter that they will fill with beautiful memories, together.

  
  


***

  
  


At age 6, Chanyeol and Baekhyun met at a playground. The latter was sitting by himself on the swing when Chanyeol noticed him. 

“Hey! Are you new?” Kid Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun had been intimidated, this kid is so tall. Maybe he can stomp on Baekhyun if he wants to. 

“Y-yes. Please don’t eat me, Mr. Giant.” Kid Baekhyun replied. 

Chanyeol laughed. “I won’t eat you! I just want to play with you. Do you want to play with me? I have many toys!”

Baekhyun’s mom told him to be friendly and this kid approached him first so he guessed it’s alright to play with him. 

“Okay!” Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol swore his little heart swooned at the sight.

Since then, the two were inseparable.

  
  
  
  
  


At age 14 the two best friends had a huge fight. 

They spent six years of their life cursing each other because of what happened that year. They regret it because that was time wasted, but looking back, it was kind of funny. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh when they remember those immature days now. 

  
  
  


At age 20, Baekhyun and Chanyeol made up. 

It was kind of embarrassing when they were asked what prompted them to make up because what would they say? 

That Baekhyun realized that he wanted Chanyeol in his life as his best friend when the taller’s face was on his butt? No way. 

They still think that no one knows about that. Their friends like to gossip, but they made sure not to tell the two that they knew about that. 

_ They were saving it for a very special occasion. _

_ One that was anticipated by everyone. _

  
  
  
  


At age 22, just before they graduated, Chanyeol started courting Baekhyun. 

Contrary to popular belief, they did not feel scared at all. They just felt….. at ease. 

When Chanyeol felt like he was starting to like Baekhyun more than friend, he wasn’t scared. He was elated. 

He embraced his feelings wholeheartedly. Baekhyun was that risk he was willing to take. 

Ever since they made up, Chanyeol and Baekhyun see to it that they spend one day with each other every week. They made up for the lost time through that. It was also because of that, that Chanyeol realized his feelings. 

Instead of hanging out with his friend, Chanyeol slowly felt like he was taking Baekhyun out on a date. And as someone who was in charge of their  _ “friendly date”,  _ Chanyeol found himself bringing Baekhyun to places that are popular for couples.

Since then, he realized he wants to take Baekhyun on a date. He wanted to date him. 

When Chanyeol confessed, it wasn’t grand. He did not prepare any bouquets and they definitely were not in a candlelight dinner just like what the taller had planned. 

They were in Baekhyun’s house, playing some stupid game in Baekhyun’s switch and the smaller had been busy alternating between stuffing his mouth full of pizza and screaming at the game his playing when Chanyeol blurted out that he likes him. 

There was no other perfect moment. For Chanyeol, you make the moment perfect by being with your loved one. 

Baekhyun looked at him funnily. Of course he likes him, they’re friends after all. Chanyeol, upon seeing Baekhyun’s confused expression, cleared it up immediately. 

He told him he likes him and that he will be courting the smaller from now on. 

Baekhyun choked on his pizza. 

It was a funny scene and one they would never forget. 

Baekhyun agreed, he likes Chanyeol too and when he’s daydreaming about dating Chanyeol, it felt…….right. 

With Baekhyun’s mouth full of grease and Chanyeol’s legs tangled in his, the two kissed for the first time.

  
  
  
  


At age 23, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his much awaited Yes. 

They were in love. They were burning with passion and their love stronger than ever. They were beautiful. 

  
  
  
  


At age 25, Chanyeol was declared as the youngest CEO in South Korea. 

He worked hard to get to where he is. Of course, Baekhyun is still by his side. 

  
  
  
  


At age 32, Baekhyun opened his first ever Music school. 

Chanyeol can’t express how proud he is of his boyfriend. Baekhyun did it. Without his help or anyone’s help. 

Baekhyun did it all by himself. His Baekhyun is so strong. 

Chanyeol kept asking himself how lucky he was to have been blessed by a Byun Baekhyun in his life. 

_ Maybe he saved an entire country in his past life.  _

  
  
  
  
  


At age 35, Chanyeol and Baekhyun started their married life. 

Sehun dubbed their wedding as the “Most Awaited Wedding of the Century” and perhaps he wasn’t wrong. For everyone they knew were waiting for them to tie the knot.

Waiting is surely worth it if it’s for the one you love. 

Everyone held their breath as Chanyeol started his vow. 

“Baekhyun, I can’t promise that I won’t make you cry because I’m not perfect, but I promise to hold you every night until we solve it, together. I will wipe your tears away. They said that you are lucky if you find someone who understands you like a best friend and even luckier to find someone who loves you for who you are. But I think I’m the luckiest, for I found them both in the same person. I found a friend and a lover in the most beautiful person and I’ll be damned if I ever let you go. Baekhyun, I will hold your hand through every struggle and I will help you in everything you do. I won’t be tired of telling you that I love you, because I do. I love you so much, Baekhyun. I will forever be grateful that I am blessed by your existence. In this life and the next, I will only love you.”

Chanyeol was crying when he finished his vow and Baekhyun even more so. The guests can feel the love that the two have. 

It’s so beautiful to witness something so raw and genuine. The guests, especially the gang and their parents couldn’t help but cry. They were happy and proud of the two. 

“I should’ve gone first. Now, I can’t stop crying.” Baekhyun said, eliciting a bunch of chuckles from the guest and from Chanyeol himself. 

“I have nothing to offer you, but my love and faithfulness. I promise to love you until my last breath. I am so thankful that you approached me on the swing that day, Chanyeol. You are the blessing I never thought I needed. You are a big part of my life and I will always thank fate for bringing us together. Thank you for taking that leap of faith for me, love. You will always be the gift I am thankful to have even though sometimes I think I don’t deserve. I’m not afraid of the future now because I know we will face every tomorrow together. Thank you for saving me, lifesaver. Maybe I was granted this life to be able to love you, Chanyeol and I won’t waste it. I love you.” 

“I now pronounce you, husbands. You may now kiss.” The priest announced and everyone clapped their hands as the newlyweds kissed each other for the first time….  _ as husbands.  _

  
  
  


Growing up with the same circle of friends has its pros and cons, and one example of the latter is how they chose who would be their best man. 

That did not take a lot of time though because everyone agreed that it should be Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s  _ /adoptive/  _ son. 

Besides, the youngest promised that he would embarrass the hell out of the two in his speech and that’s good enough bribe for his hyungs. 

Sehun stood up and approached the podium where the newlyweds were seated. It’s time for the best man speech. 

Sehun clinked his glass with a fork and called for everyone’s attention, when he was certain that everyone was looking at him, he started his speech. 

“I have known Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung since I was merely ten years old. Given, we have a two years age gap and we’re not classmates, but that didn't stop them from standing up for me. You see, I was skinny back then, I was bullied and they saved me. They scared my bullies. Well, Baekhyun hyung did, because as big as Chanyeol hyung is, that’s also how much of a coward he is.” Everyone laughed. Some are even nodding their heads and Chanyeol can’t believe that they are slandering him in his own wedding.

“We have become friends since then. I think I knew that Chanyeol hyung was in love with Baekhyun hyung even before he knew it himself,” Sehun giggled. 

“When Baekhyun hyung was fighting off my bullies, I looked at Chanyeol hyung and his eyes were literally doing that heart eyes like those in anime. He was whipped even before he knew it.” 

“I stand here today to say that love comes in different forms and Chanyeol hyung’s comes in the form of Baekhyun hyung. I am so proud to be a part of their journey. Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, you two deserve each other and if this isn’t what love looks like, I don’t know what is. Thank you for being the best friends that I could ever ask for and I couldn’t wish for more. I love you both.” Everyone applauded him as Sehun slowly made his way down. The newlyweds were even wiping their tears because when did their baby grow up? 

Everyone was about to go back to what they were doing when Sehun ran back to the podium. They were confused, but the gang knew just what that meant. 

_ It’s time to embarrass them.  _

“Oh! Before I forgot, Chanyeol hyung, you have been such a good friend for Bαekhyun hyung and I guess you’re rewarded for what you have done for him.” Sehun winked. Their friends giggled. 

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol glared. This doesn’t feel good.

“I guess your anaconda’s the one who’ll bite Baekhyun hyung’s ass now, Chanyeol hyung. Orchestra, please play Suck It by DJ Deeon. Cheers to the happy couple!” Sehun laughed as he finally finished his speech. 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol. They know.” 

_ “Fuck.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Talk to me on twitter @kkaebs614. Much love <3


End file.
